The New Transformer
by SuperSaiya-JinGohan
Summary: Two new Cyborg's appear on Earth. They are unstopable until Rayden comes, and from a sudden outburst of emotion for a friend's death, Rayden goes SSJ3 and defeats the enemy.


The New Transformer  
  
4 days had past since the battle with Queen Icer. Rayden was in his hovorcraft speeding down a somewhat quiet road with Melody in his car.  
  
The sun was about to set and Rayden had his arm around Meolody, she was leaning against his shoulder and was close to falling asleep.  
  
They were just leaving Peppertown when Rayden noticed two very high ki levels.  
  
Back in Peppertown, Toran was walking down the crowded streets when he noticed two people that stuck out from the others.  
  
Angel was flying over the same city when she noticed the same two people.  
  
Toran walked through the crowd and put his hand on one of their shoulders.  
  
Angel landed down in front of the strangers and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
The two strangers looked at the both of them, then with a yell the both of them went USSJ and looked at the two teens.  
  
One was a girl and the other was a man.  
  
The man transformed into his SSJ2 level bt as for the woman she went USSJ2.  
  
The man looked at Toran and said in a robotic voice,"I am Cyborg Saiya-Jin #13 and this is my partner, C.S.J #16".  
  
16 bowled her head then slammed a punch into Toran's stomach, before he could transform, 16 kept firing punches into his stomach then jumped in the air, she transported down behind him then slammed a kick into his back, which sent him flying into a skyscraper. He went clean through.  
  
Angel went SSJ and was about to help Toran when 13 cought her by the leg, doing a huge spin he through her into a building. Transporting at her, he elbowed her in the back of the neck then grabbed her by the leg and through her into another skyscraper.  
  
She went clean through and hit a huge metal pole. The pole went straight through her arm and she fell on the ground, weak from the battle she fell back to her normal level, blood leaked from her arm and she eventually fell unconscence on the ground. 13 flew over the spot where Angel lay unconscence , with a smirk he flew back over to watch 16. 16 was slapping Toran around like a little stuffed bunny. With a kick to the stomach she sent him flying through 5 buildings. Flying through the buildings, 16 did a flip then landed on Toran's stomach, he coughed up blood then fired a Final Flash at 16 which blew her into the air, slowly getting up he saw 13 charging through the building quickly he jumped into the air and tried to fly away, but 16 appeared in front of him and flew underneath of him, grabbing his shirt colar, she kneed him in the stomach then transported above him and slammed him into the ground with a kick to the back. 13 appeared in front of him and he had his arms spread wide open. Charging up two ki balls in both hands he let the balls go and they did a spin right into Toran's stomach which blew right through, Toran rocketed down to the ground. 13 transported beside 16 and both of them crossed their arms as they watched blood stain the ground and as Toran slowly died in agony. Suddenly, 13 coughed up blood then rocketed to the ground. 16 turned around and saw Rayden, quickly he did a spin then slammed a punch into 16's stomach. Rayden transported from one side of a skyscraper to the other side of the street where another skyscraper stood, he went slammed a punch into 13's stomach then started flying higher into the air he powered up a Final KameHameHa Wave, until it was at full power. Launching it at 13 it blew him deeper into the ground and destroyed some of the surrounding buildings. It was so powerful it destroyed the cement and formed a large crater. Knowing he was not dead, he jumped into the air and formed another KameHameHa Wave which he turned around and fired it at 16, she was surprised when he fired it at her, the blast slammed into her stomach and blew her into a skyscraper. The skyscraper exploded and debris and glass flew all over the ground. She fell from the sky and landed flat on the ground. When 13 levitated out of the crater, his eyes glowed a evil red. He extened both of his hands and the cyborg yelled out, "HELL'S FURY!!!!", two red ki balls formed in his hands, then they grew to the size of a wrecking ball. Rayden looked in horror and charged up a Emerald Prysm, both attacks were releases at the same time and both attacks collided at the same time. With a huge explosion, both warriors were blown back into a skyscraper. The buildings around the two ki blasts started to crack and the glass shattered onto the ground. In midair the two ki blasts exploded and destroyed the 5 skyscrapers that surrounded it. Even though the blast was above ground, it formed a crater underneath of it. Once the dust and debris cleared, Rayden and 13 charged up their ki and were ready to fight once more. Out of no where, 16 appeared and flew up beside 13. She was very weak and 13 placed his hand in front of her face, she looked up at him and said., "13! What are you doing! Nooo!!!', a Hydro Cannon formed in his hand and he fired it at 16, it immedietly absorbed her into itself and explode, killing the female cyborg. Rayden looked on in suprise, he said, "You monster!", knowing it might take a full out assault to destroy the cyborg, Rayden charged up with a KaioKenx100. 13 looked on in surprise as Rayden's ki increased highly and groaned as it overpowered him. Rayden looked at 13 and noticed his new transformation. He was a SSJ3. Rayden grinned then the battled continued. Rayden and 13 matched each other, blow for blow, ki blast to ki blast, punch for punch, kick for kick. Rayden slammed a fist into 13's face and 13 slammed a fist into Rayden's face. Rayden and 13 faced each other then circled around, now 13 levitated where Rayden was and Rayden did the opposite. Rayden began to charge up a Final KameHameHa Wave when all of a sudden, Toran appeared on the the leftside of 13. The cyborg looked at him and grinned, "So, fool, you managed to live", with the last bit of his ki, Toran fired a weak ki blast at 13 which he merely slapped aside, "How pitiful. Now, let me show you how it's done!!!", 13 charged up a Demon Strike and fired it at Toran. Toran tried to resist but he was overpowered and killed. Rayden watched as his best friend died, this triggered something deep inside Rayden. Electricity now began to spark out from his body and golden ki waves blew outward from his bod. His muscules began to increase and his eyebrows disappeared. In a mere matter of time, in a outrage and surge of ki and emotion, Rayden went SSJ3. Rayden now outmatched 13 in strength, power, and heart. Finishing up his Final KameHameHa Wave which blew away the evil cyborg.  
  
Lowering down onto the ground, Rayden went back to his normal level. Standing up he flew off to the spot where Angel lie unconscence. Landing down beside her, he took out a senzu bean from a bag and fed her one. He watched as she woke up, Angel grabbed her arm and put pressure on the building. Rayden ripped off the sleeve on his t-shirt and wrapped it around Angel's arm. Flying back to Capsule Corp., Rayden and Angel walked up to Hope's office and he said, "Hope, Angel needs medical attention". Nodding, Hope motioned for them to follow her. They did so, and eventually Angel's arm was taken care off. Back in Hope's office, Angel and Rayden sat down in the two chairs in front of her desk. Hope said, "Where's Toran?", Rayden and Angel bowed their head, Rayden said, "He died....while we fighting 13 and 16". Hope nodded sadly then said, "Well, all you have to do is wait a year, right?". Rayden and Angel nodded, "Well, anyway I think we'll just go do are own thing until then". Hope waved goood- bye as Rayden and Angel flew off their own ways, Angel flew to her home and Rayden flew off to his house in Satan City. Hopping into his car he waved good-bye to his mother and brother, "Mom, I'll be back soon. I'm just going to go out with Melody, I'll be back soon". Sarah waved good-bye to her elder son and smiled as her baby son waved at his big brother and giggled. A year later, Rayden and everyone else met up on Kami's Tower. Sarah was holding the two-year-old Gohan's hand as he stood beside his big brother. Melody had her head laying on Rayden's shoulder and Angel was standing beside Dende. Angel looked around and said, "Ok guys, you ready". Everyone nodded, Angel raised up her hands and yelled out, "Arise Shenron!", the balls glowed and the sky darkened. It thundered and lightning struck the 7 dragonballs, Gohan started to cry as it thundered, Sarah picked up her baby and hugged him tight. Shenron appeared from the dragonballs, he appeared and Shenron said, "Make your wish now". Angel called out, "I wish for all the people that were killed by the cyborgs 13 and 16 to be revived". Shenron glowed and the wish was granted. Shenron called out, "Make your final wish". Angel called out, "Bring the one called Toran here". Shenron glowed, wish granted. As soon as Shenron went back into the 7 dragonballs and they scattered across the world. the sky cleared and suddenly Toran appeared. He looked around and Angel ran at Toran and hugged him. They all celebrated and celebrated the defeat of the cyborgs, and revival of their friend. 


End file.
